Nur einen Augenblick
by Prince noir
Summary: Monolog Vegetas, bevor er sich aufmacht um gegen Boo zu kämpfen, als Goku bewusstlos am Boden liegt.


Hallöchen ihr Lieben

So, hierbei handelt es sich um einen kleinen one-shot aus meiner Feder mit einer leichten Vegoku-Andeutung

Viel Spaß damit!

Nur einen Augenblick

Autor: princenoir (princenoireweb.de)   
Serie: DBZ

Genre: Shounen-ai  
Pairing: -  
Disclaimer: Die auftauchenden Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir, sondern dem Meister Akira Toriyama. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und treibe Unfug damit...somit verdiene ich keinen Cent daran.

.--.

Stille. Mit einem Mal hat sich eine friedvolle Ruhe über die steinige Einöde gelegt, in der wir bis vor wenigen Augenblicken einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod bestritten haben. Leblos liegst du vor mir, dunkles Blut sickert aus den Wunden, die ich dir mit meinen eigenen Händen zugefügt habe, lässt den Boden unter dir schwarz glänzen. Du atmest schwach, der harte Schlag in deinen Nacken hat dich nur bewusstlos werden lassen.

Du Baka. Wie ich dich hasse. Ich habe meine Seele Babidi verkauft, um endlich wieder böse zu sein, Blut vergießen zu dürfen, mir meinen Hass aus meiner tiefschwarzen Seele herausschreien zu können. Und du, du drehst mir den Rücken zu, vertraust mir und meinem angeblich ach so guten Kern. Das hast du jetzt davon. Liegst in deinem eigenen Blut, bewusstlos, auf Gedeih und Verderb demjenigen ausgeliefert, der dich seit eurer ersten Begegnung tot sehen will. Und jetzt ist es soweit.

Ich lasse mir Zeit, betrachte dich. Knie mich neben deinen verletzten Körper. Keine Regung, keine Reaktion. Und dennoch strahlst du diese Stärke aus, die dir so eigen ist. Die jeden dazu bringt, dir bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Dein starker Wille, der niemals gebrochen werden kann. Schon wieder. Schon wieder hast du mich besiegt. Ich hasse dich. Deinetwegen habe ich alles, was mir lieb und teuer ist, verraten. Nur um dir einmal ebenbürtig zu sein. Dir einmal überlegen zu sein. Und nun? Ich habe alles schlimmer gemacht, indirekt habe ich deinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen, seine Aura kann ich nicht mehr spüren.

Kampf. Zwei entfesselte Naturgewalten, die aufeinander prallen. Dafür habe ich gelebt, das war das Elixier, das mich am Leben erhielt. Fast hätte ich dich damals besiegt. Nein, ich habe dich damals besiegt. Wie konntest du mir überlegen sein? Du bist ein Unterklassekrieger. Du bist nichts wert. Du bist schwach. Verweichlicht. Warum also? Weil du für die kämpfst, die du liebst? Quatsch!

Ich habe sie auch…gern gehabt…Bulma und Trunks. Dennoch warst du immer stärker. Baka.

Mein Blick streift über deinen Körper, verweilt kurz an deinem Nacken, schickt jedes Detail an meinen Geist. Begierig sauge ich deinen Geruch ein, Blut vermischt mit Schweiß. Es war eine Lüge. Ich dachte, wenn ich dir ebenbürtig bin, bemerkst du mich. Verbannst den mitleidigen Ausdruck aus deinen dunklen Augen, der ihnen stets innewohnt, wenn du mich ansiehst. Mich, den Massenmörder. Den Prinzen mit der tiefschwarzen Seele.

Sieh mich an. Mein Geist verbrennt an der Reinheit deines Selbst, wenn ich dir zu nahe komme. Dabei wollte ich dir nur einmal ebenbürtig sein. Einmal deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genießen. Ein leichtes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen. Wer hätte das gedacht, Vegeta wird gefühlsduselig. Was hast du nur aus mir gemacht? Ich bin ein Weichei, sorge mich um die Erde und ein paar ihrer Bewohner. Ich hasse dich.

Wie von selbst hat meine Hand sich auf deinen Rücken gelegt, die wohlgeformten Muskeln ertastet. Deine Nähe genießen, wenn auch nur einen Augenblick lang. Ich muss gehen, mich dem Dämonen stellen, den ich bis jetzt unterschätzt habe. Nur noch einen Augenblick will ich bei dir sein, deinen Duft einatmen, dich betrachten. Für diesen Moment schiebe ich meinen Stolz beiseite.

Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Nur weil Kampf die einzige Sprache ist, die ich spreche. Weil ich es dir nie sagen konnte. Weil ich dir nie sagen konnte, dass du mir Halt gibst. Dass du die Dämonen meiner Vergangenheit vertreibst. Dass du meine dunkle Seele erhellst. Ich hasse dich! Du bist weich. Kein Saiyajin würde sich mit dir abgeben, wenn unser Volk nicht ausgestorben wäre. Aber so gibt es nur dich und mich.

Ich werde sterben. Diese Gewissheit legt sich wie ein Mantel um mich, beruhigt mein erhitztes Gemüt. Ich nehme mir deine Bohnen, ich werde sie wohl brauchen. Kampflos werden sie mich nicht kriegen, nicht den Prinzen des stolzesten Volkes im Universum. Wir werden uns wohl nie wieder sehen. Leb wohl.

Langsam erhebe ich mich, ohne meine Augen auch nur einen winzigen Moment von dir abzuwenden. Du bist wunderschön. Schnell bücke ich mich noch ein letztes Mal, drücke dir einen flüchtigen Kuss in den Nacken. Sofort stehe ich wieder auf, wende mich ab. Meine Lippen prickeln von der kurzen Berührung deiner weichen Haut.

Ich vergesse meinen Stolz, denke an deine dunklen Augen, glitzernd vor Leben, während ich in Richtung meines Untergangs fliege. Meine letzten Minuten auf der Erde.

Nur einen Augenblick. Mein letzter Gedanke vor dem Kampf gilt dir.

Ich liebe dich.

.-Ende-.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen würde mich über Kommis freuen grins


End file.
